


Fancomic: An Education for a Dwarf

by johanirae



Series: Courting 101 for Hobbits and Dwarrows [3]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Fanart, Fancomic, Fluff, Generation Gap, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, how Thorin Oakenshield has not courted anybody seen he was a teenager. And that was a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. An Intervention from a Wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gandalf the Grey may need to help the ship along! ... Or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A POV sequel to the first chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much thanks to perfect haldane and immoral_crow for the beta, they are so awesome *hugs* :D

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to immoral-crow and Haldane for the beta :D :D :D


End file.
